


Two Birds

by imthepunchlord



Series: Life Swap [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette Agreste - Freeform, Marinette's adopted, another poke at Agreste history, life swap au, plot swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Two birds on a wireOne tries to fly away and the otherWatches them close from that wireHe says he wants to as well, but he is a liar...





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to the song Two Birds by Regina Spektor always makes me think of Agreste drama, and I've been wanting to have another go at Marinette Agreste for a while now.

The first time he met her, he wasn’t quite sure what to think. She was bundled up in Emilie’s arms, holding her tight and close, his wife not even looking up at him, warm green eyes locked on the child in her arms.

 

And when the child was presented to him, the first word that came to his mind was _small_. Small, squishy, and big blue eyes.

 

“Isn’t she perfect?” Emilie asked, her voice filled with wonder and warmth.

 

“She’s… something,” Gabriel offered awkwardly. That earned him an unimpressed look. He returned it. He had made it clear that he wasn’t certain of this. He had a fashion empire to build, _Butterfly_ was still so new and it required much of his attention. Only reason he had agreed was because Emilie wanted the child, and he could spend more focus on his business while she was humored by the child.

 

Emilie sighed, pulling the child close and adjusting her hold on her, turning those big, curious eyes back to her. Emilie gave her a smile, cooing as she tapped the baby’s nose. Her smile grew as the baby giggled. “Her name is Marinette,” she whispered.

 

Gabriel just hummed. “I’m sure she’ll be… quite happy here.”

 

He left them alone, seeing the new arrival done and ready to continue his work.  Lost in his thoughts of what to do for the coming fall, he missed the disappointed stare Emilie sent after him.

 

. . .

 

She was curious. That was a good definition of her. It was a smidge of an annoying curiosity, but also, endearing. Sort of. It was the closest to cute Gabriel was willing to acknowledge.

 

But during the long hours of his work, he would look up to see her hanging by the door, peeking in with those bright blue eyes of hers. They seemed either to be on him or the sheets of paper on his stand.

 

One day, he turned around and met her stare, watching her jump and lean back, one eye still visible as she watched him. After a moment of consideration, he prompted, “Do you want to see what I’m working on?”

 

He received a blink before she shyly crept into the room, looking up at him with her big eyes. She turned her gaze to the sheet on his stand, taking in the dress he was designing. She lightly touched the sheet, careful to not touch the dress.

 

“Pretty,” she whispered in slight awe.

 

Gabriel smiled.

 

. . .

 

Marinette one day did the impossible.

 

She both impressed Gabriel, and unimpressed him.

 

She ran into his office one day, a sheet of paper clutched in her tiny hands, her eyes still so big, and her smile huge with excitement. Gabriel humored the giddy child, turning to her to see what she brought him.

 

She held up a crudely drawn picture, a dress, with the hem made up of butterfly wings. “I made a pretty dress too!”

 

Intrigued, Gabriel took it, looking it over critically. Patiently, he critiqued, “Your drawing skills are less than adequate.”

 

Marinette’s smile fell, confusion and disappointment in her expression. She may not know the word yet, but from the tone she could catch that it wasn’t praise.

 

Gabriel handed it back, continuing, “But the idea is of potential. Especially for the _Butterfly_ line. When I finish this, I will help you bring that drawing to life, if you would like.”

 

That smile returned. “Yes!” Marinette cried, jumping up and down, her pigtails bouncing about.

 

“Marinette,” Gabriel said firmly.

 

She smiled and bowed her head. In spite of this, her voice was still filled with excitement. “Thank you, Papa, I am looking forward to it.”

 

“You are dismissed. I will come to you when it’s time.”

 

He received another thank you and as Marinette turned to leave, her feet somehow got all tangled up and she went to the floor. She got up without a sniffle and ran out, as if unbothered by her clumsiness.

 

Gabriel though just frowned after her.

 

That was two things he’ll have to see to fixing, before it was too late for her.

 

. . .

 

Marinette stared at the dance machine as it was being installed, looking up to her Maman’s encouraging smile. Marinette reminded her, “I’m not going to be good at it.”

 

Emilie scoffed, “This isn’t for you to be good at, it's for you to have fun with! Don’t worry about mistakes, just move and dance.”

 

Marinette looked unsure. Emilie gave her hand a squeeze, “I’ll dance with you.”  

 

“You will?”

 

“Always.”

 

. . .

 

Marinette hang by the window, frowning. Through the distant bars that framed the small yard, she could see children walking by, laughing as they talked amongst themselves. Behind them, parents trailed, lost in their own conversation.

 

“Marinette.”

 

She looked over his shoulder, seeing her father loom over her. “What are you doing?”

 

She bit her lip, and then mumbled, “Could I go to the park?”

 

“Don’t mumble, Marinette. No one can hear you when you mumble.”

 

“Can I go to the park, please?”

 

“Parks are full of grass stains and dirt. And I can’t begin to tell you how many children end up injured in a park.”

 

Marinette’s shoulders sagged.

 

“...Perhaps one day, we’ll take you to the park. Now though, you have drawing lessons to get back to.”

 

“Yes, Pa-Father. Yes Father.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

. . .

 

Marinette ran through the halls, slowing when she neared her parents room, tugging at her small dress, making sure she was presentable.

 

Today, Maman promised that they were going to go to the park. They were going to go out. She was finally going to go out! She was so excited, she barely slowed herself down in time as she neared her parents room (last thing she needed was Father getting on her for running in the halls and changing his mind).

 

But as she came to stop by the door, her shoulders sagged when she heard the quiet argument inside. She took a step back when she heard footsteps coming near, the door opening to reveal her grimacing father. His frosty blue eyes met her own, looking down at her.

 

“The sky is overcast today, I’m sorry, but best to not risk going out today.”

 

“Ok,” she whispered.

 

“Go back to  your studies, Marinette.”

 

He left, Marinette staring at his back. She didn’t move as arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and pressing kisses to the back of her head. “There’ll be another day,” her Maman whispered.

 

Marinette wondered if there would be.

 

. . .

 

Father and Maman were gone on a trip today, and Marinette was hopeful. They left two strangers to watch over her, to be there while they were gone.

 

Nathalie, the latest secretary her father was trying; and one he called the Gorilla, a silent man that looked a lot like one. Marinette never learned what his real name was, it seemed like she never will.

 

She planned to make use of this.

 

These two didn’t know how things worked around her, and she could finally go outsi—

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Agreste, but your father gave me strict orders to not let you out.”

 

There’ll be another day, Marinette told herself.

 

. . .

 

Father and Maman having been taking more and more trips lately, and this time, it was only father that stayed, with Maman going off on her own.

 

Marinette woke up early, rubbing her eyes to wipe the sleep bags away, her other hand accepting the schedule Nathalie was handing her. In the dining area, her father sat, hair slightly tousled, sheets of paper set around him. For breakfast, there was just a lone mug of steaming black coffee.

 

“Good morning,” Marinette mumbled, seating across from him.

 

He received a grunt.

 

She looked over her schedule as Nathalie went to retrieve her breakfast. “Hey, I have a free period for lunch. If you do, maybe we can go out to eat today.”

 

He sighed. “Not today, Marinette, I’m tired.”

 

“Ok.”

 

. . .

 

“What’s wrong?” Emilie asked, staring at her daughter’s back. Marinette’s been refusing to face her all morning, refusing to even respond to her and Emilie couldn’t imagine why.

 

She brought every wonder she could think that Marinette would enjoy. A zipline, rockwall, plants to start a little garden, a drawing stand for all her designs (the only thing Gabriel was all for), video games, books and movies that she enjoyed; everything that could help and humor her.

 

And yet it wasn’t enough.

 

Marinette grew more and more withdrawn from them, a silent grimace on her lips, a sharpness in her blue eyes. Sometimes it felt like she was staring at Gabriel, back when she first met. That quiet frustration, a need to rebel, to do as desired, to break out of confinement.

 

Emilie rubbed her arm, consciously glancing out the window.

 

They both agreed it was for the best for Marinette to stay here, where it was safe and controlled. Where they were there to be with her.

 

But, in spite of being here with her, to always be in her reach, Marinette was withdrawing from them, and Emilie was queasy at the thought of making it better.

 

. . .

 

Marinette stared at the Gorilla, eyes locked on his hands has he signed at her. His face gave nothing away, his eyes firm and resolute.

 

Marinette mirrored the giant’s expression, meeting his dark gaze with her own firm ones. She gave him a nod.

 

“It’s a deal,” she promised. “I will take care of every single spider that sneaks into this house, in return for you helping me get out and letting me spend some time outside.”

 

There was a hint of a smile on the Gorilla’s face.

 

. . .

 

“Personally, I think you are out of your mind.”

 

“She’s been sad lately, Gabriel.”

 

“She has everything she can want, Em. and a promising future with _Butterfly_ in her grasp. What is there to be sad about?”

 

“She’s lonely. We’re not here all the time, she doesn’t have any friends her own age that she gets to see often.”

 

“You and I know that friends don’t take you far in life.”

 

There was a sigh. “We were unlucky. Maybe she’d have better luck. Maybe she should be given a chance…”

 

“Do you think it would be safe now?”

 

“Do you think she’s still hunting for us?”

 

Gabriel stared at the peacock miraculous, a lovely empty shell, no kwami to activate it or empower it. Beside it, the butterfly sat, vibrant and waiting.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. There hasn’t been any signs of her in a long time…

 

Emilie turned her gaze back down to the documents on the table, frowning softly. All that was left was her signature and Marinette would start school.

 

While she was sure Marinette would be ready, Emilie herself was unsure.

 

. . .

 

“School?” Marinette whispered, eyes wide, hopeful, excited.

 

Emilie smiled, her brows furrowed with uncertainty. She nodded, telling her daughter, “I’ve got it all signed out and done. This year, you’ll be starting school!”

 

Marinette flung herself at her, earning a laugh from her mother, clutching each other tightly. She buried her nose in Marinette’s hair, listening to the ramble of thank yous Marinette rushed out.

 

She prayed that this was the right choice, that they were safe.

 

Please don’t let this be a mistake.

 

. . .

 

Marinette was ready, she had everything she would need. It was all backed up and set, now what was left was just waiting for the day that school started. And she would be going to school.

 

 _She would be going to school_.

 

She’s snuck out a few times with Gorilla’s help, mingled and wandered, exploring the city on her own, learning and seeing what she could, getting inspired for her designs (much to Father’s delight). And now, she was being _allowed_ to leave. No sneaking out, no lies, or complicated plans to figure out.

 

She would have a right to leave.

 

High off her mirth, Marinette moved to play one of Jagged Stone’s song, ready to start designing an outfit to wear for her first day when the door to her room open. Just like that, a chill filled the atmosphere, making her pause.

 

She looked on as her father walked into the room like an ill omen, not even sparing her a glance as he stared out her window, looking furious, sorrowful, and tired.

 

“Father?” she prompted.

 

He moved to life, taking in a deep breath like he had forgotten how to breath for a moment. He spoke softly but his voice sounded like thunder to her.

 

“Your mother is gone.”

 

Marinette gaped, feeling cold and horrified. “What?” she whispered.

 

“She is gone, Marinette.”

 

“How, wha-, what happened?” She stood, coming near her father, eyes wide. “Where did she go? Why is she-”

 

“Marinette,” he said sharply.

 

Her jaw snapped closed and her eyes sharpened, staring up at Gabriel coldly. He peered back with equal frost.

 

With his voice echoing off the walls, he declared, “Clearly, it is too dangerous.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are no longer going to school.”

 

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath, and growled back, “You can’t do that.”

 

“I can and I will. It is too dangerous now.”

 

“Father—”

 

“My word is final!” The door slammed behind him, leaving a fuming daughter behind him. She turned to her packed bag, resolution burning in her eyes. She wasn’t going to be an easily caged canary like her father wanted, she was going to break out and fly, one way or another. With his consent or not, she was going to fly one day.


End file.
